Code Lyoko 20
by Sara Eaton Everdeen
Summary: La presentación de Luna, ¿como reacciona el grupo?
1. La noticia

Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que os gusté ;) ya se que es cortito pero bueno, el restó serán más largos.

1- La noticia:

Luna se sitúo delante del ordenador, encendió la pantalla y espero a que esta cargara. En esta apareció una chica japonesa de pelo negro y ojos rasgados.

-Hey, Yumi- saludo Luna.

-Hola- dijo Yumi en francés.

-¿Has hablado con tus padres?- preguntó Luna.

-Sí, han dicho que ningún problema, puedes venir aquí de intercambio ¿Tus padres te dejan?- dijo Yumi sonriente, Luna asintió entusiasmada.

-Mi director va a hablar con el tuyo para que pueda ir de intercambio este trimestre, mis padres han llamado a los tuyos- añadió Luna.

-Estoy deseando que vengas- dijo Yumi

-Y yo estoy deseando ir- respondió Luna riéndose.


	2. La llegada

Hey, que tal? Bueno aquí (al fn, que se me pasaba el arroz ¬_¬...) con el siguiente capítulo del fic de Code Lyoko (aplausos lentos, no me digas Sara) pues sí os digo ya veis que seguimos con Luna (os acordais que os dije que era muy mala con los títulos pues tambien lo soy con los nombres, pues estuve con mi madre soltando nombres hasta que mi madre dijo porque no Sara, pero no quería que se llamara como yo, así que le puse Luna que es mi segundo nombre ¿anéctoda interesante no?) está vez en primera persona.

Ehh bueno no pude subir antes porque mi ordenador hizo puf, estiro la pata, expiro.., vamos que se murió y luego mi padre tardo unos días en comprar otro, y hubo que esperar al fin de semana porque no había un maldito Procesador de textos Word y además no sabía como expresar mi idea, puf lo normal a que sí (esto último era sarcasmo).

Y bueno me estoy alargando mucho, así que aquí os dejo el fic

Oye a que el principio de los capítulos es muy épico; La noticia, La llegada, chan, chan, chaaan.

* * *

Luna pov.

¿Porque?¿Porque ir en tren si se puede ir en avión? que se tarda mucho menos, pero no, hay que ir en tren porque "Luna es mucho más barato" también tardas tantas horas que en cuanto llegas a París, y no es por escala, ya no tienes piernas, encima con la forma más rara que tengo de sentarme la pierna izquierda bien me la podían haber cortado que no lo notaba.

En fin, que el trayecto de día y medio fue muy, muy aburrido, pero el lado bueno es que pude leerme un libro y acabar el manga que tenía empezado (ojo, para el que vaya en tren no se puede hacer bricolaje que si no las azafatas, ¿hay azafatas de tren?, repipis se ponen histéricas.

Cuando llegue a la estación a las 8 de la mañana, manda narices, Yumi, y su familia me estaban esperando en un banco, su hermano dormía en este, me acerqué a ellos, Yumi fue la primera en verme y me saludó con la mano.

-Ehh. Hajimemashite, Whatashino namae Luna desu. Yoroshiku ot negai shimasu- dije sonriendo mientras hacia un saludo japonés.

-Luna, ¿Sabes japonés?- pregunto Yumi extrañada.

-En realidad no, solo se decir eso, lo aprendí en un manga que venía leyendo ahora- afirmé.

-Encantada de conocerte Luna, Yumi nos ha hablado de ti- me saludó su madre, creo que se llamaba Akiko y su padre me creo que Takeo, pero no estoy muy segura- Cuéntanos un poco sobre ti.

Les dije que venía de un pueblo del noroeste de España, que mi madre se llama Carolina y trabaja en una librería, y que mi padre se llama José y era profesor, que me gustaba leer, escribir y dibujar; que sabía tocar la guitarra y hablar cuatro idiomas; que mi color favorito variaba según el día y que de mayor quería ser escritora, mientras íbamos en el coche hacia su casa, cuando acabe vi que los padres de Yumi se miraban satisfechos, al parecer les había caído bien.

La casa de Yumi, parecía un Japantown mini, era un chalé, como los de su alrededor, pero en el jardín había un cerezo y un jardín zen, comparada con el resto de las casas, los demás edificios eran muy sosos. Y por dentro no se iba a quedar atrás, el suelo era de tatami, y las mesas eran bajas. Yumi me enseño mi habitación, que no tenía cama, si ni esa especie de futón que utilizan ellos, incluso el baño tenía una bañera de estilo japonés, menos mal que no había de esos WC que hablan y con luces y esa parafernalia que aparecían en las películas. Cuando se lo dije a Yumi, se empezó a reír y dijo que alguien tenía que ser muy raro para tener un baño de esos.

Cuando fuimos a comer (hay que ver lo pronto que se come aquí a las doce, doce y media, una ya se empieza a comer) Akiko me preguntó:

-Hay algo de comida que no deba hacer, porque te sienta mal o no te gusta...

-¿Hacéis arroz de acompañamiento?- pregunté

-Sí...

-Pues entonces no se preocupe, mientras haya eso no me moriré de hambre.

Ya comiendo vi que comían con palillos, Yumi al darse cuenta de que miraba los palillos de forma extraña preguntó:

-¿Sabes comer con ellos? - lo que hizo que los demás me mirasen.

-Eh, creo que sí, se comer con ellos pero creo que los cojo mal - dije insegura cogiendo los palillos y agarrándolos mal.

-No se cogen así, tienes que cogerlos como si sujetases dos lápices- explico enseñándome como se hacía.

Pov Yumi.

Ver a Luna comer con palillos tendría que ser penoso, pero en realidad es gracioso. Al principio, fue bien, daba cogido las cosas y en precario equilibro conseguía llevárselas a la boca, pero hubo un momento en el que un trozo de pollo se le resistía así que acabo utilizando sus palillos como brocheta y ahora se agarraba a un bol mientras pinchaba con el palillo un trozo de lechuga.

- Agg, a la vieja usanza - exclamó cogiendo con los dedos el trozo de lechuga. Hiroki se moría de la risa, y yo reprimía la sonrisita que intentaba aflorar en mi cara, incluso mis padres se miraban divertidos. Luna al darse cuenta de los que sucedía, se puso recta en la silla, sonrió, y se echo a reír, sí que es verdad que los españoles eran muy divertidos y extrovertidos, se iba a llevar muy bien con Odd.

-Perdonar, estaba siendo un poco patética- dijo avergonzada- no tendréis ehhh, bueno no sé como se dice en francés, lo que sirve para comer, que tiene pinchos - dijo Luna intentando acordarse de cómo era la palabra.

-¿Tenedor?- pregunte yo sonriendo - Están en el cajón de debajo del fregadero

-Sip, eso tenedor.

-El resto de la comida fue normal, Luna comió más tranquilamente, y descubrí que le gustaba comer, normal con la gastronomía de su país según ella. Realmente Odd se iba a llevar bien con ella.

* * *

Que, que os ha parecido? Os gusta este es bastante más largito, jejeje. A ver si subo pronto el siguiente.

Voy a contestar al rewiew (normalmente sería los rewiews pero como que solo hay uno, que ya es mucho oye).

**Coderiel: **Hey viste que seguí tu consejo y lo hice más largo, y oye que siguas escribiendo el fic de Un Rencuentro Inesperado y muchas gracias por la bienvenida.

Hasta aquí todo, chauuu, Larga Vida a los Libros, nos vemos.


	3. El chocolate, tema para todo

Hola gente, siento tardar pero tuve exámenes, espero que os guste este capítulo, a mí no me convenció pero tras darle muchas vueltas pues lo deje así por que no había para más.

Os dejo con el capi.

* * *

Luna Pov.

Yumi me ha llevado a tomar chocolate. Creo que me voy a quedar a vivir en esa cafetería. Es el más rico que he tomado en mi vida.

Acaricio la taza de chocolate mientras andamos por la calle de camino al colegio, me despertó muy pronto para llevarme a la cafetería, así que estoy muerta de sueño.

Flashback:

- Luna, arriba - dice Yumi abriendo mi puerta.

- Es pronto - digo adormilada tapándome con la manta.

- Te voy a llevar a desayunar el mejor chocolate del mundo - dice de forma persuasiva.

- Dame cinco minutos - digo levantándome de un salto.

Minutos después bajaba derrapando las escaleras, con tanto impulso que choque con Hiroki, me di en la pierna con el mueble de los zapatos y me estampe contra la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hiroki mirándome.

Levanté la cabeza del suelo muy rápido lo que hizo que me mareara, asentí y me levante.

- Eh, Luna ¿Estás bien? - repitió extrañado.

- Ya te dije que sí- afirmé confusa.

- Luna en Japón, el asentir solo significa que una persona te está haciendo caso, el equivalente a asentir sería hacer un cero con el pulgar y el índice estirando el resto - me explicó Yumi.

- Ahh, vale entiendo, vamos tengo hambre de chocolate

Diez minutos después, entramos en una cafetería, de estilo moderno, una chica con mechas azules nos toma el pedido, chocolate con leche para Yumi y chocolate negro para mí.

Fin del flashback:

El Kadic es una academia muy bonita, tiene un amplio patio, resguardado del aire por tres partes del edificio, y un bosque a un lado.

Nos sentamos en un bancos esperar a los amigos de Yumi, como son: ni idea, me caerán bien: tal vez

Ulrich Pov.

Estoy con el grupo, Aelita y Odd están emocionados con conocer a la amiga de Yumi.

- ¿Cómo creéis que será la amiga de Yumi?- pregunta Aelita.

- Rubia- dice Odd- y amante de la ropa y el rosa, más tonta que Sissi.

- No, yo creo que pelirroja y muy tímida- rectifica Aelita.

- Que va, será morena, y le gustará el negro- digo- será muy parecida a Yumi.

- Que bien te lo vas a pasar con dos Yumis - responde Odd con una sonrisa burlona y alzando las cejas.

- Por última vez, Yumi y yo solo somos amigos - replico exasperado.

- Ya, ya - dice Odd riendo.

Yumi nos ve y se acerca, lleva una taza de chocolate en la mano y detrás la sigue una chica de pelo marrón cobrizo, recogido en una trenza.

- Hola chicos dice Yumi.

- Hola, nos presentas a tu amiga - dice Aelita.

- Por supuesto, Luna ven- dice Yumi, la chica de la trenza se acerca y nos mira- chicos ella es Luna, Luna ellos son Aelita, Odd, Jeremie y Ulrich.

- Oh no, fallé, no eres rubia - dice Odd decepcionado, Luna frunce el ceño, pero entonces suelta una carcajada.

- ¿Habíais apostado a como sería? - dice Luna riéndose- y bueno ¿Quién a ha ganado? - pregunta mientras se agarra el estómago.

- Nadie, supongo que el que más se acercó fue Ulrich, dijo que eras morena - dice Odd decepcionado - por cierto ¿Á donde habéis ido a comprar el chocolate?

- A la cafetería del cruce de la 16 con la 14- dice Yumi.

- Es el mejor, a que me das un poquito- dice Odd relamiéndose.

- No es mi tesoro- dice Luna.

- ¿Señor de Los Anillos?

- Sí.

- ¿Friki?

- Ajá.

- Bueno chao chicas, nos tenemos que ir hay clase - digo, otra friki del cine al grupo, ya me llegaba con Odd.

- Adiós - dice Yumi.

- Que os vaya bien - dice Luna haciendo un gesto de despedida.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? Flojo verdad.

Contesto el rewiew.

**Coderiel: **Siento la confusión, bueno no es un Futuro complicado (ese es de CodeYumiIshiyama) el tuyo es Un rencuentro inesperado, pero es que no sé me hice un lío. Yaaaa lo del Japantown mini a mí también me hizo gracia, este ñaaaa no me sentía muy inspirada. Lo de los palillos era una gracia y bueno aquí tienes la presentación, a ver si a ti te gusta más que a mí besossss.

Adiós a todoooos


	4. Pequeñas charlas: Fútbol y mal de padre

Hey, Hey, Hey, siento el retraso, tenía pensado subir antes, pero estos días, después de acabar los exámenes lo único, y no miento, que he hecho ha sido dormir, por la mañana hasta las once, y la siesta algunos días hasta las siete.

En fin os dejo el capi ha ver si os gusta.

* * *

Luna Pov.

El bosque que hay al lado del Kadic se ha convertido en mi refugio. No es tan grande como parece.

Paseo por los caminos, subo a los árboles, busco escondrijos...

Si estoy aquí es por un partido de fútbol, me gusta verlo, animar a mi equipo, pero jugarlo... es harina de otro costal, soy terrible.

Flashback:

- Vamos Luna, muévete- grita Jim exasperado.

Yo lo único que hacía era tropezar con el balón o apartarme, y para colmo la estúpida/retrasada mental de Sissi, no paraba de reírse de mí (que ella no lo hacía tan bien, pero bueno), en cuanto acabó la clase me fui hecha una furia en dirección al bosque, pero aún pude oír como decía.

- Huye, vuélvete a tu pueblucho, extranjera.

Fin del Flashback:

Ahora estoy sentada en un árbol, cuando lo veo.

Ulrich pov.

Me acabo de pelear con mi padre, el porqué, lo de siempre, que mis notas son malas, mis amigos malas influencias. ¿Cuándo me dirá un muy bien?

Estoy, en el árbol que Odd apodo, El Árbol de Ulrich, es mi sitio para pensar, para abstraerme y donde estar solo.

- ¿Con que este es el famoso árbol de Ulrich?- dice una voz.

Levanto la vista, es Luna, está agachada en una rama, salta y se sienta al lado mía.

- Si- respondo suspirando.

- ¿Mal de amores?

- No, más bien mal de padre.

- Mnn, mal de padre, ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Parece un sargento, suspendí un examen de matemáticas, y tengo que hacer la recuperación pasado mañana.

- ¿Y pasado mañana es? - pregunta.

- Lunes, ¿No sabes en que día vives?

- No, ¿Pero no te ayudaban Jeremie y Aelita en ciencias y mates?

- No podían ¿Y tú qué, morriña?

- Nop, problemas de fútbol.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Pues... me empezó a contar todo, desde lo de Jim a lo de Sissi.

- De Sissi lo mejor es pasar- le digo.

- Ya, eso no me importa ya me vengaré- dice con una sonrisa malvada- oye, no seré buena en los deportes, pero si en mates, te puedo ayudar en la recuperación.

- Genial, yo si quieres en los deportes.

- Guay ¿Trato hecho?- me dice extendiendo la mano.

- Trato hecho- afirmó dándosela.

- Me voy, o tu novia se preocupara- me dice levantándose.

- Por enésima vez, Yumi y yo... - digo sonrojado.

- Ya, ya, solo somos amigos- me corta terminado la frase, hace un gesto con la mano y dice- no tengo tiempo para tonterías de niño pequeño, deberías decírselo.

- Pero...- intento replicar

- Adiós, ¿O quieres poner celosa a tu novia?- dice burlona- tranquilo era broma, nos vemos en nuestra siguiente pequeña charla.

- Arg- digo llevándome las manos a la cabeza, dos Odds no, por favor.

Ya en la habitación me dejo caer en la cama.

- ¿Dónde has estado, solo en tu árbol?- pregunta dramáticamente.

- En mi árbol, sí, solo, no.

-¿Con quién?

- Con Luna, hemos hecho un trato, yo la ayudo con el deporte, y ella me ayuda con las mates.

- Ohhh, Yumi se pondrá celosa.

- Que va.

- Que sí tío, pero bueno es problema tuyo, buenas noches- se gira hacia la pared y se tapa con la manta- nunca os entenderé.

Yumi pov.

Luna timbra hacia las ocho de la tarde ¿Donde estaba y no tenía llave? Hiroki se acerca junto a mí.

- Yumiii, abre que hace fríolete.

- ¿Dónde has estado? - le digo pegada a la puerta.

- Con Ulrich- dice, Hiroki suelta una carcajada pero al ver mi mirada se calla, miro por la mirilla y la veo sonriendo burlonamente, abro la puerta con la cadena y me asomo, Hiroki mira por el hueco que queda también.

-¿Ulrich?

- Si, alemán, pelo castaño, hija mira que no saber el nombre de tu novio.

Hiroki se ríe otra vez y yo la miro enfurecida.

- Ay, chica, era una broma, que poco sentido del humor tenéis los dos- dice poniendo los ojos en blanco- déjame entrar ¿Quieres qué te cante?

- No- le digo cerrándole la puerta.

- Yumi, ábreme la puerta, Yumi, se que estás ahí, Yumi, hace mucho frío, Yumi se me caen los mocos- se pone a cantar- puedo cantar más alto.

-Está bien pasa- le digo abriendo de nuevo la puerta con la cadena- pero respóndeme algo ¿Que hacíais?

- Un trato, yo le ayudo con mates, el me ayuda con el fútbol.

- Vale, pasa- le digo abriendo la puerta y dejándole pasar.

-Al fin, no te pongas celosa, mujer- me dice guiñándome un ojo mientras se descalza en el _genkan_- como sea me voy a cenar, tengo hambre.

- En fin- suspiro, ha sido mejor de lo que creía.

* * *

Bueno que os ha parecido, a mí me gusto más que el anterior, especifico una cosa.

La palabra _Genkan _es una palabra japonesa. Es el vestíbulo o entrada de la casa, donde los japoneses dejan los zapatos (muy bien a mi parecer, se ensucia menos el suelo) esta a un nivel un poco más bajo del suelo en si, si habéis visto Sinchan o cualquier manga, lo veréis. Ironicamente, no solo lo hay en las casas, en los institutos, también se descalzan y llevan otros zapatos para andar por allí (si veis Bakuman, os fijáis que Saiko mete unos zapatos en una taquilla cuando va al colegio). Solo era eso.

El rewiew pero está vez no es de Coderiel si no de...:

**HeiMao.3: Gracias, por pasarte, no se muy bien aún la trama, ya se verá, yo escribo lo que me viene a la mente, idea, capi, varias ideas, varios capis, más o menos, todo esto va sobre la marcha jejejej.**

Bueno, hasta pronto, nos vemos chao


End file.
